The Heretic
by ElisabethStaunton
Summary: Promised to one, in love with another. Will he be able to follow his hearts desire? Will the consequences send a kingdom to ruin? Rated M for future chapters. Read and Review!
1. Dream A Little Dream of Me

**So this is an AU/AH story. **

**Damon is the King of England. He is promised to Princess Katherine of Italy, yet when he meets her Lady in Waiting, the beautiful Elena, he begins to wonder if he can actually go through with the proposed nuptials.**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries!**

* * *

><p>She was running through the gardens of the palace, her long brown curls bouncing around her shoulders, she was so incredibly beautiful. How could he <em>not<em> want her? How could he _not_ run after her? He followed her through the archway of the hedge maze, she turned her head as she ran, flashing him a dazzling smile. His heart skipped a beat. Then she was gone. Into the twisting turns, there was no sign of her; her laughter had faded away along with the last of the afternoon sun.

Suddenly everything was cold, quiet. He was all alone in the never-ending maze. The walls seemed to grow higher and higher towering over him. He spun around looking for a way out, hearing a twig snap somewhere up ahead. He ran towards the noise, hoping to find his beloved waiting for him, so he could scoop her up and shower her with kisses.

He turned a corner and saw her up ahead, her back was to him. He walked towards her, lifting his hand to place it on her shoulder. He touched her and she spun around. She moved towards him, pushing him up against the hedge wall. She moved her mouth to his ear and whispered, "My darling Majesty, must you stay blind to your desires? You know we will never truly love one another, find your happiness. My sweet Prince, wake up. Damon, wake up."

* * *

><p>Do not be nervous Elena. You will be great. You were brought up for this, everything will be fine. But what if everything is not fine? What if I mess up? What if I forget to curtsey when she walks into the room? What if I spill wine on her expensive gowns? What if I draw her bath too early and the water becomes too cold for her liking? I'm doomed, utterly doomed.<p>

"Elena, the carriage is here, you're chests are being loaded, go say goodbye to your mother and we will be on our way" said Lord Grayson Gilbert as he left to follow the servants out into the garden.

I walked into the sitting room to find my mother Lady Miranda Gilbert working on her needlepoint. I curtseyed as she set her work down and stood.

"Goodbye mother, I will see you again when the King goes on his winter progress."

"Goodbye my darling, have a safe journey, and relax, you will do wonderfully in your duties as a Lady in Waiting I know it." She opened her arms and we hugged tightly. Knowing the next time we saw each other would be Christmas.

"Farewell mother, I will miss you so much."

"Elena! The carriage is ready to leave! We must be off!" shouted my father from the road. My mother kissed my cheek and I headed out the door, and into the carriage. As we pulled away from my home, the only home I had ever known, I took in a deep breath.

I was headed to Windsor Palace.

I was to be a lady in waiting.

I was to live under the same roof as the King of England.

I was going to be great.

* * *

><p><strong>First story for TVD! I hope it was okay, longer chapters definitely to come soon!<strong>

**Please Read and Review! :)**

**Xo E.S.**


	2. A Feast Fit for a King and His Whore

**So very sorry for the long wait! I have added links on my profile for my inspiration behind the gowns Katherine, Caro****line and Elena wear later on in this chapter! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I just let them run wild throughout my imagination ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere out in the back of your mind<strong>

**Comes your real life and the life that you know**

**It seems like it was the creation of some of those same old things**

**It seemed to be the only thing left out in the light**

DPOV

"His Majesty the King" the announcer shouted as the door swung open and I made my way into my presence chamber. Today I was meeting with my fiancée and her father to make the arrangements for our wedding and upcoming coronation.

I walked over to His Majesty the Holy Roman Emperor of Italy and his daughter the Princess Katherine, my fiancée.

"Your Majesty" said the Emperor as he bowed low to me.

"Your Grace" I said as I copied his bow, though not sinking as low as he had done. He was in _my_ kingdom. I turned to his daughter, she was quite beautiful.

"Your Majesty" she purred, sinking into a low curtsey. When she rose she held out her hand for me. I took it and kissed it softly.

"My lady," I let go of her hand and walked towards the window, motioning for my servant to pour us all a glass of wine. "I trust your visit to Italy was a pleasant one and that your journey here was without complication?" The emperor nodded as he accepted his glass of wine from the servant. "And my lady Katherine, have you been shown to your chambers yet?"

"Yes, your Majesty is too kind, they are exquisite" she said with a smile.

"Nothing but the best for the future Queen of England" I said taking a sip from my wine. "After we are finished here you can return to your chambers and meet your new ladies in waiting if you wish. I hear they arrived this morning and are eager to meet the beautiful Italian Princess" she blushed and nodded.

"Your Majesty, it has come to my understanding that there have been some issues in regards to the ceremony. Apparently the Archbishop is refusing to marry your Majesty and my daughter?" the Emperor shot me a disapproving look. If he hadn't been the father of my fiancée and the Emperor of Italy I would have stuck my sword right through his bloody heart. I really didn't like the Emperor, and his wife was a horrid woman. I was only going through with this marriage because it would tie our two countries together and give me the advantage I needed to take over France.

It was true, the Archbishop of Canterbury was not at all thrilled that I was marrying the Princess of Italy. He was not refusing, simply begging me to choose and England born noble lady to take as my wife instead. I would have been more than happy to oblige, but my Cardinals assured me that by taking Katherine as my wife and Queen, I would seal the bonds between England and Italy and triumph over France.

"Your Highness, shall we discuss this matter together in my Privy Chamber over some supper? The Princess should be able to go and meet her ladies now. Would you like that my darling?" not wanting Katherine to have to sit through supper while her father and I bickered back and forth about the Archbishop and his preferences.

"Your Majesty knows me too well" she smiled and curtseyed as she left the room. I turned back to the Emperor and motioned for him to follow my servants into the privy chamber.

"Your Highness I assure you there will be no problem with the Archbishop once I speak with him personally about the matter. You have my word."

"I'm glad we seem to be on the same page then your Majesty" he said giving me a stern look. God I hated this man. Just because he was old enough to be my father did not give him the right to act like it, and in my own kingdom of all places! I nodded, _not_ trying to hide the pissed off look on my face at all. "Your Majesty there is also-"

"Please your Highness, I am going to be the Husband of your beautiful daughter, there is no need for formalities."

"Very well then, _Damon_ I believe we have to discuss my daughter's dowry?"

Now were talking I thought as I took a bite out of my supper. "Your Highness I-"

"Your Majesty?" Oh how I wanted to punch that silly little grin off of his face, he was really beginning to overstay his welcome here.

I smiled at him across the table, "_Jonathon_." I drawled annoyingly, "I can assure you that the agreement set by my Cardinals will be more than sufficient, unless you have a problem affording such a dowry?" Now it was my turn to grin at the bastard sitting across from me. He started to look very uncomfortable.

"Of course we can afford the dowry Damon you do not have to worry about that."

"Excellent, than shall we retire this topic and discuss our plans for France?" I really could not give a fuck about the wedding plans. Taking over France was my main goal right now. I gave it all of my energy. He nodded and I motioned for our plates to be cleared away. "Shall we walk in the gardens?" I proposed. Jonathon nodded and we left the room and made our way out into the evening to discuss the future.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

The carriage pulled up outside of Windsor Castle. It was early in the morning the sun had only just come up a short while ago. I stepped out of the carriage and looked up at the giant structure in front of me. The palace was breathtaking. I had never seen such a grand building in all my life, and to think this would be my home from now until Christmas. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the King's guard that came out to lead us into the grand hall.

We followed him in through the large wooden doors. The inside was even more impressive that the outside. The grand hall was decorated in gold and red, in honour of the arrival of the Italian Princess. We were given a quick tour of the important parts of the castle, and then shown to our chambers. All of the ladies in waiting's chambers were connected to the Princess's chambers. We were to be put in pairs and then assigned to our rooms.

I was shown to the Princess's presence chamber where the other new ladies in waiting were currently waiting to be introduced to their new lives here at court. I was the last of the ladies to arrive and once I entered the room we were told to line up. The Mistress of the Robes, Lady Jenna Saltzman, then welcomed us to court.

"Good morning ladies, I trust all your journeys here were pleasant?" she said with a smile as she looked at each one of us respectfully. We all nodded and she continued. "You will all be given bed chambers in a moment; it will be two ladies to a room. Once you have been assigned a room there will be no changing, so please let us all try and get along shall we?" she smiled warmly, "Now, when I call your name please step forward and then move to the side of the room with your bed mate."

I looked at the other ladies, wondering who I would be partnered with. There was one girl who looked particularly evil. I prayed I did not end up with her.

"Lady Victoria Donovan" the girl I had been staring at stepped forward. Dear god please do not call my name please do not call my name, "and Lady Anna Seymour" oh I felt so bad for that poor girl. She looked as though she had been thinking the same thing as I had. They moved off to the side of the room.

"Lady Rebekah Howard" a tall blonde woman stepped forward; she looked a little intimidating, but not as much as Lady Donovan did, "and Her Royal Highness Princess Alexia Salvatore" there were several gasps from the other ladies in the room. No one had suspected the King's brother's wife would be sharing a room with another lady in waiting. Lady Howard curtseyed low to the Princess when she stepped forward.

The princess surprised us all but turning and addressing us, "My ladies, I know it may surprise you to have me stay with you while I am married to the King's brother. My brother in law see's it fit to have me wait on his little Italian whore when his majesty and I both know that for the time being I am placed well above her in the courts hierarchy. It is customary for every lady in waiting to share a chamber that connects with the Queens, and so I will on occasion be sharing a bed with you Lady Howard. For the most of our time at court however I will be sharing the bed of my husband the Prince. I look forward to spending my days together with you ladies" and with that she smiled and moved to the side of the room along with a partially stunned Lady Howard.

"Your highness I really must insist that you refrain from calling his majesty's fiancée a whore" Lady Saltzman said disapprovingly as she gave the Princess a curtsey.

"Lady Caroline Forbes" as I pulled my attention away from the Princess I noticed that there were only two of us left to be given a room.

"Lady Elena Gilbert."

Lady Forbes turned to me and smiled warmly. She seemed like a very nice person, I looked forward to sharing a chamber and bed with her. After we were paired off a servant showed us to our chambers. We were told to meet back in the Princess's presence chamber in an hour, where we would be formally introduced to her highness. After that we would accompany her to the great hall and dine with His Majesty the King.

The door closed and Lady Forbes turned to face me. "I know that in the company of the King and his favourites we have to be formal, but when we are away from their ears please, call me Caroline" she smiled. I really liked this girl, it seemed as though we would get along very well.

"And you must call me Elena, I feel the same way about formalities" I said with a warm smile. "Have you met the King yet?" I asked while we began to organize our gowns for the evening's festivities.

"No I do not even know what he looks like, although I have heard he is very handsome. More handsome than his brother the Prince, who I have seen before and let me say, he was a very handsome man" she giggled at the thought of the Prince.

"I have not met either of them. Tonight will be the first time. I hope I do not make a fool of myself. From what Princess Alexia says the Princess Katherine sounds like a terrible woman!"

"I have not met the Princess Katherine. My father says she is only agreeing to the marriage so that she can become the Queen of England. He says that she will send this country into ruin" she looked over to me then with worry in her eyes, "please do not repeat this, my father will be charged with treason for these words."

"I will not repeat them I swear" I said to her. She smiled again.

"So Elena, what are you wearing this evening?"

"I am not entirely sure. I hear that the Princess Katherine is wearing a beautiful red silk Italian dress to impress His Majesty. I guess I should wear something more toned down as not to offend her?" Caroline looked a little shocked.

"Elena, do not dress to impress the Princess, dress to impress the Lords of the Court!" she winked as she spun around and pulled a stunning pink gown out of her travelling chest.

"Caroline that's beautiful!" I was not sure I had anything like it to compare. I would have to beg my father for a new gown this Christmas.

"Here let me choose your gown for this evening" she draped her gown over the bed and walked over to where my chest was on the other side of the room. "Oh Elena this one is perfect, you will turn many heads in this dress I am sure!" she gushed over the gown she had in her arms. It was the royal blue gown my mother had had made for me on my sixteenth birthday. It was my favourite.

"That gown is my favourite" I told her, a small smile on my face.

"Then you shall wear it tonight, and maybe it will bring you luck… and a lord" Caroline laughed as she twirled back to her gown lying on the bed. We got dressed quickly talking lightly about what the evening would be like.

We arrived back in Princess Katherine's presence chamber an hour later. We were greeted by Lady Saltzman again who told us to line up the way we had that morning. Once we were lined up and presentable, Lady Saltzman left the room.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Katherine of Italy" was announced from outside the door. It swung open and in walked Katherine followed by Lady Saltzman. There was silence, except for the sound of her heels moving across the wooden floorboards as she made her way to the centre of the room. We all curtseyed low to her.

"So these are the ladies my future husband has appointed for me" she said looking over each one of us. To say she looked pleased to see us would be an enormous overstatement. "Well then. I shall have to talk to him about this" my lord, she wasn't even trying to hide her disappointment. "Ah Alexia, how quaint that you could find the time to serve me" she gave the Princess an extremely smug grin. I was starting to understand why Her Highness had spoken so poorly of her.

"Well your Highness it seems we are all able to find the time to participate in even the most tedious and degrading of tasks" Alexia replied. Oh the smoke was beginning to pour out of Katherine's ears.

"I would be careful your Highness, you may be of higher title than me right now, but one day I will be your Queen." Princess Alexia took several steps towards Katherine.

"That may be true your Highness, but if I were you, I would not be making enemies within my own court. You are not married yet" and with that Alexia gave Katherine a shallow curtsey and returned back to the line. Katherine huffed, turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Lady Saltzman indicated for us to follow Katherine to the great hall. As we turned and left she asked the Princess to stay behind, Alexia rolled her eyes and stayed.

As we left the room Caroline hurried over to my side, "Well this should prove to be an interesting evening, dinner with the King… and his bitch." I suppressed my laughter as we approached the grand hall.

Katherine stood behind the large doors, pushing her bosom up so that it was almost falling out of her dress. Princess Alexia had caught back up to us again along with Lady Saltzman and we all took our positions before entering the hall.

"Her Royal Highness Princess Katherine of Italy" the doors swung open and we all entered the hall behind the princess; all talking in the hall ceased as she made her way towards the main table. I was positioned directly behind Princess Alexia and therefore I could not see His Majesty or anyone seated at his table. Katherine began to curtsey, and the rest of us followed her lead.

What I heard next was the voice of an angel. It was as smooth as velvet, with a hint of danger in it. It was the voice of a dark angel.

The King called out to his fiancée, "My love, I trust that everything here is to your liking?"

"Of course, your Majesty is too kind to me. Everything is extraordinary" Katherine answered. Her voice sounded like a cat being strangled in comparison to his Majesty's. He must have motioned for her to take her place beside him, for she moved to take her seat at his table. The rest of the ladies followed and took their seats at the table next to his Majesty's.

I turned my head and looked over to where Katherine had taken her seat as I walked towards mine. I decided to allow myself to glance at his Majesty's face, to see if the rumours of his unworldly handsomeness had any truth to them. My gaze was met with a shock of raven black hair, and the iciest blue eyes I had ever seen in my seventeen years of life.

I felt a blush rise over my chest and face and I caught my breath as I realized that those icy blue eyes were staring straight back at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a cliff hanger I know, but the next chapter will be up soon! What will Damon think of the beautiful Elena? Please review! If I can get over 10 reviews from this chapter I will post the next one even sooner!<strong>

**Xo E. S.**


	3. I'll Follow You Silently Into the Dark

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

**And I do not own the Vampire Diaries, although I wish I owned Damon ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>And she laughed and she cried and she tried to taunt him<strong>

**And he hated to be separated**

**From that picture, No**

**Well maybe I'm just thinking that the rooms are all on fire**

**Every time that you walk in the room**

**Well there is magic all around you if I do say so myself**

**I have known this much longer than I've known you**

DPOV

Katherine made her way over to my table, lifting her skirts as she took her seat beside me. I smiled at her then turned my head back to my court. Her ladies in waiting were making their way to the table beside ours. I noticed one of the ladies had fallen back from the rest slightly. The royal blue fabric of her dress had stood out from the rest of the warmer rose and golden tones of the other gowns. I followed the pattern of the dress up past the sensual curve of her hips, along her slender stomach, to where the fabric ended and her delicious olive toned skin began.

The swell of her bosom over the edge of her gown was enough to drive any man over the edge, maybe I would take her as a mistress when I tired of Katherine, God knows that day would be here soon. I continued my gaze up her beautiful neck and took in her face that was framed by her soft brown wavy locks. It was the face of Aphrodite herself. Her soft pink lips were just begging to be kissed.

I looked up into her eyes, and was taken aback when I realized she was looking back at me. My breath caught in my throat as I took in all of her beauty. I could only gawk at this creature in front of me. I saw the blood rise in her chest and flush over her face and realized I had been caught staring at her. She quickly looked away and took her seat with the rest of the ladies.

I turned my attention back to Katherine as she called my name. She said something that I barely heard. My thoughts were stuck on the beautiful lady in waiting. I smiled and nodded. I motioned for my servants to bring me my supper. Once my glass of wine was poured I stood and the hall quieted. I originally had a warm speech planned, but with the current thoughts coursing through my head I didn't trust myself anymore. "To Katherine, our future Queen!" was all I said. I took a sip from my glass and sat back down to begin my meal, not taking my eyes off of the beauty in the blue dress once.

The talking commenced throughout the hall once again and everyone began to eat. Katherine turned to me, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Your Majesty I must speak with you about my ladies" she did not sound too happy. I nodded for her to go on. "Princess Alexia? Damon, really? Of all the ladies available you had to select her?" What the hell was wrong with Alexia? For god's sake this woman was not even my wife yet and she was driving me to the brink of insanity.

"She is my brother's wife Katherine, I cannot exclude her from her god given duties and you know that. I am sure that with more time you two will get along better."

"She confronted me in front of all of my other ladies, she said that serving me was tedious and degrading" the woman just would not give it up. I admit that I had forced Alexia to take the position among Katherine's ladies, and she had not liked it at all. But I was the king, and as much as I loved my brother, I just couldn't pass up a chance to make his life more difficult. It was fun playing god amongst men, indeed.

"I will speak with Lady Jenna Saltzman" that was all I was giving her, and I wasn't even sure I would do just that.

Katherine huffed loudly beside me. She moved in closer so that her mouth was extremely close to my ear as she spoke, "she called me your _whore_ Damon." Leave it to Lexi to turn this around on me. At least once the marriage was final I would be able to ignore Katherine and do as I pleased once again. All of this pleasing her crap was starting to wear on me. Now I would have to address the issue. I turned and faced Katherine, putting on my best mask of anger.

"I will speak to Stefan then. This will not go unpunished I promise you" and with that she smiled and turned back to stuffing her face with food. I was free from Katherine's whining at the moment, I put my thoughts back on the beautiful lady in waiting sitting across from me. She was sitting beside Lady Caroline Forbes whose father William Forbes I knew well.

She turned her head in my direction, eyes closed, as a laugh spread across her features. Her breasts swelled up and down as she continued to laugh. I was mesmerized by her. I had to know her. I took another sip of my wine. I motioned for one of my servants to come to my side. Making sure Katherine was well in conversation with another Lord I gave my servant the look he knew and understood. He nodded and inclined his head, waiting for me to point out the lucky woman I had chosen. I flicked my hand towards the woman in the bright blue gown. He nodded again, bowed and walked away.

The feast continued later on into the night. Katherine danced with some of my lords and I watched as she twirled and dazzled the men of my court. I watched as Tyler Lockwood asked Lady Forbes to dance with him. She looked flustered and agreed, leaving my mystery woman alone at the table. I contemplated dancing with her, knowing right away the scandal it would cause seeing as I hadn't even danced with my own fiancée all evening. I quickly dismissed the thought. Knowing I would see her tonight in the privacy of my own chambers.

I watched as Jeremy Gilbert approached her table. He bowed and offered his hand. She smiled and he led her out to join the others. My blood started to boil. Who was this man? Did she know him? Was she engaged to be married? Not that it mattered, I was the king and if I wanted her she would come to me willingly.

I stared on as they laughed their way through the dance. She was a good dancer for never attending court before in her life. She executed the steps with perfection and grace, making it look so incredibly easy. She laughed the entire dance with the Gilbert boy, infuriating me even more so as the night went on. There seemed to be something between them, they definitely knew each other. She seemed to relax in his company, something she had not done throughout the meal. Her proper exterior that all ladies were to present at court was cracking ever so slightly and it was all it took to send me over the edge.

I had to know her.

I would know her, tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>She had trusted many<strong>

**But been unfamiliar with**

**Almost everyone but you**

**Well maybe I'm just thinking that the rooms are all on fire**

**Every time that you walk in the room**

**Well there is magic all around you, if I do say so myself**

**Well I have known this much longer than I've known you**

EPOV

"Caroline that man is staring at you!" I whispered and giggled at the same time in her ear. It was true. A very handsome and strong looking young man had been staring at the golden haired beauty from across the hall for over half an hour now. Caroline looked up at the man and blushed as he waved at her. Just then he stood and excused himself from his table. He started to make his way towards us.

"Oh no he's coming over here! He is going to ask me to dance! Oh Elena what do I do?" She asked me in a laughing panic. She looked absolutely hilarious.

"You dance with him of course, was that not the plan, to find a lord to dance the night away with?" She turned and smiled at me. We heard the sound of a man clearing his throat.

"Ladies," he said with a smile and bowed. Caroline's face was priceless. He reached his hand out to her, "would you care to dance miss?"

She nodded her head as she spoke, "Lady Caroline Forbes my Lord" she got up from the table giving me a smile.

"Tyler Lockwood, Duke of Norfolk," he said with a wink. I heard Caroline gasp at his title. He was very close with the King. The two joined the rest of the men and women in the centre of the room. I noticed that Princess Katherine was dancing with all of the Kings close friends. It didn't escape me either, that the King remained seated and did not dance with his fiancée.

After the dance had ended everyone clapped and took a second before setting up for the next one. Just then my view of the hall was blocked by a body. I looked up to see my brother Jeremy. I was overcome with happiness at the sight of his face. I hadn't seen him in weeks. He gave me a small bow to which I smiled. He was always such a gentleman. He put out his hand for me and we made our way out to join the others.

"How do you like court sister?" he asked me as we began to dance. I had only learned the steps when Jeremy had come home during the Christmas holidays and taught me.

"It is very extravagant, so far everyone seems pleasant. I am to share a bed chamber with Lady Caroline Forbes, she is very kind and we get along well." I told him as we twirled and mixed with the other dancers.

"What of Katherine? What do you think of his Majesty's Italian jewel? He asked me, not bothering to hide his distaste for the woman. I looked over at her. She was laughing and twirling with another man. One would assume they were lovers with the looks she was giving him. Maybe what people were saying of her was true, maybe she was a whore.

"I am of no place to speak badly of the Kings choice of bride" I responded quickly. I was not at home anymore. There were spies at court, everyone was constantly being watched. One wrong word could have you headed for the block. Jeremy laughed at my discomfort.

"You mean the King's pretty little chess piece?" I gasped at his words as I was twirled around another man. Once I was back to Jeremy he continued his thought, "Oh you cannot honestly believe he loves her Elena! He is the King of England. He has had more woman than even God can count. And when they are married he will continue to have more women." I could not begin to understand what he was saying. Yes I knew he was the King of England and that he need only snap his fingers to be presented with whatever his heart desired, but did he not want love? Did he not long for one woman to give everything to, to have by his side, to help him rule his country, to have children by and grow old with? I could not understand how even a King of men could not want such a thing. "He will marry Katherine and in return form an alliance with the Holy Roman Emperor of Italy. He will forge the strongest army in the world and invade France. That is why he is marrying her."

I smiled at my brother. Whatever the King wanted with Katherine was his business. It hardly affected me and so I had no business pushing my nose up at them. The dance ended and we lined up for the next one. I danced with Jeremy all night long. Several times I looked up and noticed the King staring off into space. He looked troubled, almost as if he was in pain. Maybe he was realizing he didn't want to marry Katherine as he was forced to watch her flirt with his closest of friends. Why I was giving it so much thought I didn't know.

At the end of the night Jeremy bowed and kissed my hand. I smiled to him and told him to tell our father that I would see him later on this week. He smiled and left with a group of men, including the Duke of Norfolk. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. Caroline was standing behind me with a big smile on her face.

"So I take it your night went well?" I asked her returning the smile. She just giggled and linked her arm through mine as we left the hall behind the other Ladies in Waiting. We returned back to Katherine's presence chamber and began to prepare her for bed. Princess Alexia was in charge of stripping the Princess of her gown and dressing her in her night robes. Caroline and I were to prepare the Princess's bed for her.

We began by removing the heavier quilts off of her bed, following with the cushions. We pulled back the sheets for her and sprinkled one of her Italian perfume powders onto her pillow. Apparently it helped her sleep. Once everything was ready we waited on either side of the bed for her to enter the room. Katherine entered in her night robes, her hair was free of pins and jewels, and it looked less grand than it had at dinner. We curtseyed to her and she made her way to the bed. She climbed in more clumsily than graceful, and crossed her arms. Caroline and I pulled the sheets up to her abdomen and backed away. We looked to her for further instructions and she simply flicked her hand towards the door to dismiss us. We curtseyed again and left the room.

"Such a bitch" Caroline whispered as we left the presence chamber. We had not taken ten steps outside the Princess's rooms when we were stopped by Lady Saltzman.

"Elena, I am so sorry we have not had time to really greet each other. You must understand today has been a hectic one" she said to me with a smile. Caroline's face was one of confusion when I looked over to her.

"Oh Caroline I do apologize for the confusion, Lady Jenna Saltzman is my aunt" I replied. Caroline's eyes widened in shock and then went back to normal as she smiled and said hello. I turned back to Jenna, "That is no fault of yours Aunt, I must say the castle truly is as extraordinary as you told me in your letters" she smiled at that.

"Elena your Uncle delivered a message to me earlier this evening," she looked over at Caroline and then back at me. She could tell already that we were becoming the best of friends and that whatever the message was she could tell me in front of her. "The King requests an audience with you, tonight."

Caroline gasped at this. Jenna looked down towards her feet. I stood there, stunned. The King, The King of England, wanted to see me, a Lady in Waiting to his betrothed! I felt my legs get week and my head began to spin. I leaned into the wall for support. "Whatever have I done to deserve this?" I asked terrified. Had I done something to offend his Majesty? Maybe Katherine had complained to him about me?

Jenna placed her hand on my cheek, "Elena the King wishes to see you in his privacy chambers. Do you understand?" she was talking to me as if I was a small child. I still was a child, a lost child at court. I shook my head. I still assumed I was in some sort of trouble. "Elena the King has taken an interest in you," another gasp from Caroline, "The King wants a _private _audience with you. He has taken a fancy to you my dear child."

Well that did it. I understood loud and clear what they were saying now. The King wanted to take me as a mistress. How could this have happened, on my first day at court? I could barely breathe I was so scared. I could not let this happen. I would go to the King and outright refuse to be his mistress. He had a fiancée, he was the King he could have anyone he wanted. He would not have me. But he did _want me. _My world was spinning. I looked up into my Aunt's eyes, and then over to Caroline who was still as shocked as I was. I nodded and began to move towards my rooms, reaching my arm out to Caroline.

"Elena, everything will be okay. I promise" she smiled and walked away. Caroline and I walked back to our chambers in silence. Once inside the room I sat down on the bed.

"What do I do Caroline?" I looked up at her. She was still shocked.

"Elena I- I don't know what to say. You have to go to him, he's the King! If you do not go to him he could have you charged!"

"With what?" I shouted, fearing for my life.

"Disobeying the King's orders? He has ordered you to come to him. You have to go Elena. You do not have to bed him, you can refuse that. He may not like it, but you have the choice. Just tell him how you feel Elena. But go to him." Caroline looked terrified. I knew she was right, the king had ordered me to go to his chambers. I could not refuse him.

"Okay, I will go. I have no choice. I will go, and I will tell the King that I will not be his mistress" I looked up at Caroline. She was smiling. "What is so amusing?" I asked her.

"That dress really is lucky! It brought you to the bed of the King!" I could not hold in my laughter at her words. We fell to pieces laughing hysterically on the floor of our room. Just then we heard a knock at the door. Caroline composed herself and opened it.

"My Lord, what are you doing here at this hour?" I looked over towards the door; it was the Duke of Norfolk. I was wondering the same thing. What was he doing here so late? Surely he was not here to suggest Caroline spend the night in his bed.

"Lady Forbes," he started to blush, he was a very handsome man, "I am here to escort Lady Gilbert to the King's chambers" Caroline turned and looked at me.

"The King sent you? I thought he would send my Uncle the Duke of Suffolk surely, or my brother Jeremy Gilbert?" Tyler looked taken aback.

"Your Uncle is the Duke of Suffolk? He is the King's best friend. My God you are well connected Miss Gilbert." I blushed at his words. It was true my Uncle, by marriage to my mother's sister Lady Jenna Sommers, Alaric Saltzman was the best friend to the King, his right hand here at court. They did everything together, or so I was told. I nodded and stood. I looked into the mirror quickly, making sure I looked presentable after mine and Caroline's fit of giggles and headed towards the door. "I am sorry my Lady but I will have to ask you to wear your riding cloak, the King does not wish for anyone to see you so traveling to or from his chambers at such an hour.

"Well maybe his Majesty should think about that before he invites women into his bed when he has a fiancée." I retorted, grabbing my riding cloak out of my trunk and fastening it around my neck. I caught the Duke giving Caroline a grin at my comment out of the corner of my eye. I turned and gave Caroline a hug before leaving the room.

"I will wait up for you Elena, everything will be okay" she returned the hug and then I was off with Lord Lockwood towards the King's chambers. My hands were beginning to sweat as we approached his apartments.

"Lady Gilbert, you wouldn't happen to know if Lady Forbes is being courted by anyone, would you?" I laughed at his attempt at subtlety.

"No my Lord she is not being courted at the moment. Why do ask?" I giggled at his expression. He looked like he had just received a hundred pounds.

"No reason at all my Lady" he gave me another grin and then stopped. "Here we are, the King is in his privy chamber meeting with his Cardinals, you will wait in the presence chamber for him to come out and meet you. Goodnight my Lady," he took a low bow before turning to leave.

"Thank you my Lord" I curtseyed to him as he left the room.

I looked around the room. It was beautiful. The walls were higher than in the other living chambers of the castle. Katherine's apartments dulled in comparison. The lighting was brighter, the paintings and tapestries more colourful. Everything in the room was fit for a king. I made my way over to the window and looked out. The Kings ships were anchored in the harbour below on the Thames. They were beautiful. The moon illuminated the white sales, making the ships look ethereal. Just then the sound of a door opening brought me back to my situation.

"I am sure you can figure something out Elijah, may I remind you that you would not want to disappoint me in this matter." It was the King. He seemed to be in a good mood.

"Your Majesty I will devote all of my energy to this I promise you. Klaus and I will find you a solution." Two men emerged from the room. I could tell from their clothing that they were his Majesty's cardinals. One was tall; he had short brown hair and dark eyes. The other man was shorter; he had blonde hair and lighter eyes. The blonde man left the room without noticing me; however the darker haired man turned and nodded his head, giving me a small smile before leaving the room. Something about that smile made me feel more comfortable.

I turned and readied myself for the King to enter the room. I heard his boots clicking across the wood floor as he made his way towards the door between his privy and presence chambers. I looked to the floor as he entered the room. I heard him pause, and then walk towards me. I curtseyed so extremely low that my knee touched the floor. I waited for him to say something, staying in my curtsey.

He reached out his hand to me to pull me out of my curtsey; I placed my tiny hand in his. The second our fingers touched I felt a jolt of electricity rush through my whole body. My head snapped up and my eyes locked with his. He must have felt it too, for he was looking at me as if I had two heads. I slowly stood, not removing my hand from his.

"My Lady, I beg you tell me your name." His voice made me melt inside. It was so rich and perfect. My head was swimming, I could not form words.

"Elena," I breathed out shakily.

His faced changed from wonder into a warm smile. He turned towards the privy chamber door, not letting go of my hand, "Would you care to move somewhere more private, Elena?" This was it I thought to myself. He was about to ask me to become his mistress, and I wasn't so sure I would be able to tell him no.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger I know, but I promise the next chapter will be worth it!<strong>

**Please please please review! They keep me going :)**

**xo E.S.**


	4. Every Rose Has its Thorn

**BIG APOLOGY for not having this up a LOT sooner than it should have been, even BIGGER APOLOGY for it being so short! But I wasn't liking the way it was reading out so I re-wrote it a couple of times. I can live with this version though! And it is only Damons POV, Elena's will be next! **

**ALSO! Please check out my new TUMBLR: **.com **for updates, information, and inspiration about my story! :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Through the hourglass I saw you<strong>**  
><strong>**In time you slipped away****  
><strong>**When the mirror crashed I called you****  
><strong>**And turned to hear you say****  
><strong>**If only for today****  
><strong>**I am unafraid**

**Take my breath away**

DPOV

"Would you care to move somewhere more private Elena?" I adored the way her name sounded falling from my lips. Her eyes flashed up to meet mine. She gazed at me with a troubled expression. She got up out of her curtsey and allowed me to lead her into my privy chamber. I wasn't sure I would be able to ask her to be my mistress tonight. She was so beautiful I would be content just to look at her all night long. I motioned for her to take a seat at my table. She sank into the chair, she seemed to be uncomfortable. "Is there anything the matter my lady?" I asked her.

"Why no your Majesty of course not, I am just so shocked that you would invite a someone such as myself when you could be in the presence of your beautiful fiancée." She looked up to me, there was something strange in her eyes, almost a look of longing.

"She really is not that beautiful" I blurted out. She gave a small gasp and then covered her mouth with her small hand. She looked mortified.

"Your Majesty?" I looked up at her, she was the beautiful one. Why couldn't Elena be the Princess of Italy? Then I would be engaged to her, to an angel. I quickly shook the thought from my head. I was the King. I could have anything I wanted. I was going to marry Katherine, have my army, take over France, and take Elena as my mistress. I was going to have it all.

But if that was the case, then why did I still feel as though that was not enough? I pushed the thought from my head and focussed back on the beautiful creature sitting across from me. I walked over to her, took her chin in my hand and angled her face up towards mine. I leaned in and kissed her lips. The feeling was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I had kissed hundreds of women and never had a kiss felt this mind-blowingly perfect. At first she froze at the contact of my lips on hers, but after a few seconds she melted into the kiss. I pulled her to stand, wrapping my arm around her waist, and pushed her up against the wall, knocking over a chair in the process. She moaned into my mouth, which sent me into overdrive. I pushed her roughly into the wall, kissing her viscously, letting my hands roam down her arms and across the front of her dress. I removed my lips from hers and continued to kiss her feverishly along her neck and collarbone. Her hands wrapped into my hair pulling it as she moaned again.

And just as fast as it began it ended.

She pushed her small hands against my chest. She was strong for a small young woman.

"Your Majesty please, I really must protest"

"Not a standing up type of girl Elena? As you wish, the bed is this way" I waggled my eyebrows as I took her hand and pulled her towards my excessively large bed.

"No your Majesty please, I cannot do this" I stopped dead in my tracks. Was she actually refusing me? "Please I beg you let me return to my chambers" she looked so flustered.

"You do not wish to be my mistress? Elena I am the King of England, any woman would kill to be in your position right now" I stared at her.

"Your Majesty, I am not married, I have never loved another, I am pure in every way, and I wish to remain that way until I am married. I beg you to understand." She looked at the floor.

"I am calling your bluff Elena" her head snapped up, her eyes met mine, she was shocked.

"Your Majesty?"

"You kissed me back, you cannot deny you want me just as much as I want you" I gave her a sly grin and watched as a blush began to rise over her neck and cheeks. I knew it!

"Your Majesty please, I pray you, let me return to my chambers."

"Elena… I… ok. You may return to your chambers" I gave up, defeated. She looked at me, with a strange look in her big warm brown eyes.

"Thank you your Majesty" she curtseyed and turned to leave.

"Elena wait" I called after her. She spun around her hair whipping around her beautiful face. "Do you truly believe in all of that?" I asked her. She looked puzzled. "Marrying for love rather than advantage?" I looked down at my feet when I spoke to her.

"Yes your Majesty I really do" she blushed as she confessed and I nodded.

"And you believe that you will find your true love, and be happy with him for the rest of your life?" I raised my eyebrows as I asked the question. She smiled at me.

"Your Majesty nothing would make me happier." I looked down at my feet. I decided to make this more interesting.

"And what does this perfect husband look like Elena?" she flushed and started to play with her hands.

"Well he is tall, and handsome, strong but gentle too. He's a hard worker, but loves to relax and have fun."

She closed her eyes and smiled. I liked this girl, she was sweet and genuine. She was real. I started comparing her to Katherine, which was not a good idea. She was much better than Katherine in all aspects. Expect for the fact that by marrying Katherine I gained the treaty with Italy. Then I found myself second guessing the treaty. I quickly pushed that thought out of my head.

"You do not love her" My head snapped up at her comment. She spoke so quietly I thought I was beginning to hear things.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your Majesty forgive me, I speak too boldly."

"Yes you do. You speak very boldly for a woman to a King Miss Gilbert." My head was racing. I could not get her words out of my head.

"I believe I have overstepped my boundaries your Majesty, please I pray you forgive me, I did not wish to upset you." She was speaking so quickly, and her curtsey was so low to the ground I thought she would melt into the floor at any second. I walked over to her, and brushed my fingers through her hair. She looked afraid, her big brown eyes full of worry as she looked up at me.

"Elena, would you like to see something beautiful?" my question seemed to catch her off guard. She half smiled and nodded her head shyly. "Have you ever been out to the maze of roses at night? It really is mesmerizing."

"No your majesty, I have never been to the maze of roses, I have only ever heard of its beauty from my brother when he comes home during the Christmas progress." She blushed.

"Brother?" I asked her, "You have a brother here at court?"

"Why of course your majesty, Jeremy Gilbert." My heart nearly pounded out of chest as relief washed over me. Jeremy and Elena were brother and sister; therefor he was not courting her. Not that it mattered of course, I was engaged.

Of course, well shall we walk together then?" I asked as I held out my arm for her. She wrapped her travelling cloak around herself, pulled the hood up and took my arm with a smile. As we left the room I met my closest friend outside my chambers, Alaric Saltzman.

"Your Majesty" he said as he took a bow, and then looked up towards Elena. "I see you received my message Elena, I trust that you and Jenna have been reacquainted?" I was once again at a loss for words with Elena. How on earth did she know my best friend? I have known Alaric since I was a child. His father was a member of my father's court and he and I would be tutored together, as well as play sports together. He has been my best friend for years, even when we don't see eye to eye. He knows everything about me, and I him. Elena has never even been to court before for god sakes! She cannot possibly know him!

Elena nodded to Alaric and smiled. "Okay I give up, how on earth do you two know each other?" I asked the both of them. Alaric smiled and Elena blushed.

"Lord Saltzman is my Uncle Your Majesty" Elena said with a small smile. "He is married to my mother's sister Lady Jenna Saltzman" she said as she turned and smiled at Alaric.

"Of course he is" I said as I turned and smiled at Alaric. I was sure there was a reason Alaric was stalking around my chambers but I was eager to get outside and walk with Elena. "Well Alaric, Elena and I were just on our way out to the maze of roses" I gave him the look that meant he was not welcome to join us, he nodded in understanding.

"That sounds wonderful your Majesty, but the Princess Katherine is requesting your presence in her chambers tonight" he looked from me to Elena and then back to myself. I felt Elena shrink into her travelling cloak as Katherine was brought up. I knew the right thing to do would be to let Alaric walk Elena back to her chambers and to join my fiancée in hers. But I was Damon Salvatore King of England, it would make no sense for me to do the right thing.

"Alaric, tell Katherine that I will be working through the night and that I will join her tomorrow night. Tell her I am sorry, and tell her not to visit me, as I need to be alone to concentrate. Keep two guards posted at my door all through the night and if anyone asks, I am working," I quickly moved back into my chambers and grabbed my riding cloak that was strewn over a chair. "Also please make sure that Miss Elena Gilbert has made it back safely to her chambers, she left my presence chamber earlier after I formally welcomed her to court." I turned and winked at a very puzzled Elena Gilbert. "It's not every day that my best friend's niece joins my court." Alaric smiled in understanding, although looking uneasy. I turned and offered my arm to Elena, "shall we?" she pulled her hood up over her head as she took my arm.

Once we made it outside I directed us towards the maze. It was a warm night though autumn was well upon us and it felt like June. Elena's hand was wrapped around the crook of my elbow as we got closer and closer to the entrance. Her breathe caught as she took in the beauty of the maze. Its walls were gigantic rose bushes trimmed perfectly straight and even. The maze was a giant square and at the very centre there was an open circle. It was a stunning maze with the roses adding beautiful splashes of colour throughout its walls. Two stone statues were placed on either side of its entrance.

"Beautiful isn't it? I used to love running through it when I was a child. My mother would chase me for hours, both of us getting lost in its midst." I looked over at Elena then, she was looking up at me, a strange emotion in her eyes.

"Forgive me your Majesty, I knew of your mothers passing, I am very sorry for you. Queen Anne was a true inspiration to her country and people."

"Don't apologize Elena, I have only happy memories of my mother, and not even her death can take those away from me." I smiled at her, "Shall we then?" she looked hesitantly towards the maze entrance. "We will not get lost I promise you"

"How can you be certain?"

I reached into the pocket of my cloak and pulled out a ball of blue ribbon. "My mother taught me this trick the first time I walked the maze, you tie the ribbon to the stone statue, and then unravel it as you walk, once you make it to the centre, you follow it back out. She smiled and incredibly bright smile.

"That is brilliant! Your mother was such a smart woman your Majesty"

Looking at Elena, her skin illuminated by the moonlight, in that moment she reminded me so much of my mother; strong, beautiful, kind and smart. I wanted to know her, more of her than I already did. As we entered the maze together, the ribbon unravelling behind us as we moved forward, I felt as though my whole entire life was unravelling as well. I made a promise to myself in that moment that I would find a way to spend the rest of my life with Elena, even if it had to be in secret, at the Maze of Roses, after midnight, every night for the rest of my life. I would find a way for her to be mine, forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! I will have the next chapter up shortly! Review! ;)<strong>

**Xo E.S.**


	5. Rumor Has It

**I am so very sorry it has taken me so long to update! No excuses! And I apologize for the other night when I updated and then had to take down the chapter seconds later. I realized there was a HUGE plot error and had to make the changes! SO here is my latest chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>Watching I keep waiting<strong>**  
><strong>**Still anticipating love****  
><strong>**Never hesitating****  
><strong>**To become the fated ones****  
><strong>**Turning and returning****  
><strong>**To some secret place to hide****  
><strong>**Watching in slow motion****  
><strong>**As you turn to me and say****  
><strong>**Take my breath away**

EPOV

"He was a perfect gentleman Caroline I have nothing more to say!"

"Elena you cannot be serious, he is the bloody King of England, and you mean to tell me he did not once try to have his way with you?" I bit my lip in silence while Caroline took in my expression, "Ah ha! I knew it! What did he do? You must tell me everything!" I laughed at her eagerness to know everything that had gone on between me and his Majesty last evening. I motioned for her to join me on the bench underneath our window.

"At first his Majesty did ask me if I would accept his offer to be his mistress, and as you already know, I declined. But then we talked together, and he asked me about love, and if I believed in it at all. He seemed so certain that love did not exist. That's when I made a fool of myself." Caroline's eyes were as large as dinner plates, her eager expression urged me to go on. "I did not think, I just told him he didn't love Katherine! Oh Caroline how could I do such a thing? But then he turned to me and asked me if I would like to walk with him in the Maze of Roses, and it was such a beautiful night I wanted to stay out with him until the sun came up!" Caroline wouldn't take her eyes off of me.

"It sounds like someone has a crush on the King!" Caroline gave me a wink.

"Hardly! He was just such a gentleman, so sweet, and handsome. Oh Caroline I hope he asks me to walk with him again soon. I feel as though we will be good friends!"

"Hopefully not too close, or else the Queen to be might become suspicious" just as Caroline spoke, there was a knock at the door, abruptly ending our conversation, I rose to open it.

"Lady Gilbert, Lady Forbes, the Princess Katherine is asking all of her ladies to be in attendance in her chambers at half past 8." Vicki sneered as she stood in the door way, looking around our chambers as if we had something to hide. She turned on her heel and walked away after a moment's pause.

"We must get dressed then, her highness demands our presence." Caroline walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out my green ball gown. "Elena you must wear this one! It will be sure to grab his Majesty's attention!" she said with a wink. I would not admit it but I was glad to wear the bright green satin gown. It was beautiful and surely would steal his Majesty's attention. I quickly dressed and met Caroline outside our chambers. She was dressed in a beautiful silver gown lined with navy blue fur. Her hair, like mine, was pulled back into a headdress of matching colour.

As we made our way down the corridor two maids of Katherine's chambers came from around the corner. They began to laugh as we walked closer to them. We were in front of them when they stopped, picked up their skirts and curtseyed low in front of me.

"Why they curtseys ladies?" Caroline asked the pair, shocked. When they didn't answer Caroline got more outraged. "Ladies I demand you answer me!"

"We are taught to curtsey to princess's ma'am." Caroline gasped at the maids answer. I was so shocked I couldn't put my thoughts together. What were they talking about?

"What is the meaning of this? Tell me now or I will take you to the King and have him sort the both of you out!" Caroline's face was turning red with anger.

"Lady Gilbert was seen with the King last night my lady, everyone is talking of her agreeing to be his Majesty's mistress."

"Has the princess received word of this ridiculous allegation?"

"I do not believe so my lady, we were on our way to fetch the princess' breakfast just now. When we left her rooms she seemed in a quite blissful mood."

Caroline nodded to herself before addressing the maids one last time.

"You will go and fetch the princess' breakfast and you will not repeat anything you have heard about the lady Gilbert anymore. Do I make myself clear ladies?"

"Yes my lady" they both responded quietly.

"Now shoo!" she exclaimed and the maids ran off in a huff.

"Elena, Katherine has not yet heard word of this. We must act quickly to dismiss these rumors."

Caroline was right. I needed to confront Katherine about these rumors and let her know that they were only that; rumors. Caroline and I picked up our pace towards Katherine's rooms.

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

"Have the plans finalized and in my hands no later than the end of the week Elijah, I want my ship to be built before the spring arrives. And make sure that those plans are kept between you, me and the shipmaster only. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course your Majesty, everything will be done swiftly and efficiently." Elijah bowed his head and left my rooms.

I made my way over the open window and plucked a rose that was growing off of a nearby vine. I brought it up to my nose and smelled it as I paced my room. I had to find a way to spend more time with Elena. She was so breathtakingly beautiful. I had to have her, but how?

"Alaric" I called out, and as I did he entered my chambers.

"Your Majesty?"

"I need a note delivered to Katherine. Tell her that I unfortunately cannot attend dinner this evening as I will be dining alone in my chambers with Elijah to go over plans for the building of my newest ship."

"Am I to assume that his Majesty won't be dining alone with Cardinal Elijah tonight?" he said with a smirk.

"You are too perceptive for your own good my friend. No, I will be dining with the beautiful lady Gilbert, if of course she will accept my invitation"

Alaric nodded. He walked over to my desk and began to write the letter. Once he was finished he stood by the door.

"Deliver the letter immediately to the Princess, I will go down to the kitchen and ask the cooks to prepare my special dinner. I also have an errand to run. I shall be back to my chambers within the hour." Alaric turned without a word and left my chambers.

Several minutes later I had entered the kitchen. I spoke quickly to my head cook Matthew Donavan and instructed him to prepare the finest of dinners for myself and my special dinner guest. He assumed it was for the Princess, and I did not exactly correct him. I figured the little everyone in the palace knew, the safer my manhood was from Princess Katherine.

The last stop on my list of errands was my seamstress's quarters. Lady Rose Marier had been my seamstress since her mother had passed away several years ago. She learned the skill alongside her mother, who was the royal seamstress to my own mother and father. I opened the door to her chambers to find her working on what seemed to be my newest set of hunting shirts.

"Your Majesty!" she jumped up and gave me an informal hug followed by a quick curtsey. "What brings you to my chambers at this time of day Damon? Oh please don't tell me the Princess has changed her mind and now asks me to take on the task of designing her wedding gown? I fear to think of the many headaches I will have to endure if I must work for your wonderful wife to be" she gave me a sarcastic look of terror and then began to laugh.

"No as of right now you are still saved of such terrible demands my Lady, do not fret. But I do come here with another task for you, and unfortunately for you I need it done by nightfall." At this Lady Marier looked up at me, giving me her full attention.

"Anything my lord, for the Princess I presume?"

"Actually no" I looked down at my boots, which suddenly became fascinating.

"Oh? Something for yourself your Majesty? I will have your riding shirts done by the weeks end."

"May I see your finest clothes Rose? I must insist it is rather urgent."

She gave me a confused look, "of course Damon, right this way." Rose led me over to a closet and opened its doors, revealing a beautiful selection of clothes in many different colours. But there was one colour stuck in my mind that I could not forget.

"Rose do you have and blues by chance?"

"Yes Sire, these over here are my finest clothes, they travelled all the way from the lands of the mysterious oriental. The silk worms of the lands there are said to be of the finest quality on earth. My dear friend lady Pearl Zhu brought them to me months ago."

"This one, this one here, it's perfect." I pulled out a beautiful deep blue clothe from the closet. It was delicate yet heavy enough to keep her fair skin from being nipped by the harsh winters. It was soft, yet it was thick enough to keep her dry in the harshest of rainfalls. And it was beautiful, just like her.

"And what would you like me to do with this my Lord?" Rose took the folded clothe from my hands and looked up at me.

"Make me a riding cloak fit for a Queen, the finest you have ever made."

"I thought you said this wasn't for the Princess Sire?"

I turned to leave her chambers and smiled, "it's not."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you all enjoyed this! I have set up some deadlines for the next couple of chapters and hope to have doubles the number of chapters by the end of the month! <strong>

**Please read and review! **

**xo -ES**


	6. Check Mate

**Hello! As promised here is another chapter of the Heretic! And it didnt take me forever!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all. Except the laptop I wrote this on... nope not even that :(**

* * *

><p><strong>In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few<br>Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you  
>Cause I finally found, I finally found you<br>You'll never have to worry if what I say is true  
>Girl I've been looking for you<br>And when I saw you I knew  
>That I finally found, I finally found you<strong>

**EPOV**

Caroline and I were standing outside of the Princesses chambers, working up the strength to go in and face her.

"Well then, we better get in there." Caroline nodded to the guard and he opened the door and waved us inside. I slowly walked beside Caroline towards where Katherine was sitting at her vanity. We curtseyed and said good morning while keeping our eyes cast towards the floor. The princess didn't acknowledge us one bit. She kept powdering her face while staring into the looking glass. We stood up and walked over to the other ladies in waiting.

"Lady Caroline, come here please" the princess called out from across the room.

Caroline walked up to her chair once again and repeated her curtsey, "your Highness?"

"I have heard rumors about you and Lord Lockwood. Yes apparently he has a fancy for you." She put down her powder brush and looked up at Caroline.

"Does your Highness think such rumors could be true?" Caroline looked hopeful but also weary.

"Oh definitely Lady Forbes, I have it on great authority that Sir Lockwood does nothing but speak of you when he is in the company of his companions. My darling Damon complains of his long rants about you constantly."

"Your Highness I do hope I have not upset the King in any way, or you for that matter my Lady."

"My dear do not be silly! I think this will be a wonderful courtship, you have mine and his Majesty's most sincere blessing" she smiled at Caroline a small smile. Then she nodded to her and signaled for her to return back to the rest of us standing and watching their interaction.

"Lady Donovan" Katherine called next.

"Yes your Highness" Vicki curtseyed awkwardly and much too low.

"Have you confirmed the information you presented to me earlier?"

"I have your Highness; it would seem that several servants of your personal court mentioned seeing her out of her chambers at a most disgraceful time of the night."

"Thank you Lady Donovan," Katherine stood and turned to address us all, "You may all start your way to the cathedral. Morning mass will begin once I arrive. His Majesty will be in attendance today so please do not embarrass me or yourselves. You may go." She gave us all a stern look and then sat back down at her vanity. "Oh and Lady Gilbert, may I have a word?"

Caroline looked over to me and I nodded that I would be okay and that I would meet her in the cathedral.

"Your Highness" I gave her a curtsey.

"It would seem that I have found you in a difficult position Lady Gilbert. Several of the members of my court have reported seeing you outside your chambers last night."

"Forgive me your highness I did not know it was a cardinal sin to leave me chambers"

"YOU DARE TALK TO ME THAT WAY! I am the future Queen of England! YOUR Queen! And you DARE to speak to me that way?"

"Forgive me your Highness." Just then there was a knock on the door and a guard entered.

"Your Majesty there has been a development in the matter you asked me about." Katherine arched her eyebrow as her eyes began to burn.

"His Majesty has asked Lord Saltzman to deliver a note to you, stating that he will be meeting with Cardinal Elijah to discuss the developments of his newest vessel. However the Cardinal was spotted leaving his Majesty's chambers this morning with the plans for the ship."

"His Majesty is probably tired and wishes not to upset me with declining an invitation for dinner."

"The kitchen is supposedly preparing dinner for two, to be delivered to his Majesty's chambers tonight."

I was starting to understand what Katherine was thinking. "Your Highness I was never asked by his Majesty to attend supper in his chambers this evening I swear it!"

Katherine turned to me and put her hand up to silence me.

"You will return to your chambers immediately and pack your things. You are hereby removed as my lady in waiting and you are no longer welcome here in my court. And if you ever speak to his Majesty EVER again, I will see to it that you hang." I couldn't believe it. I was stunned, and I couldn't move. My parents would be heartbroken, and Damon. I would never see him again, or Caroline and the rest of my friends at court. I would never see the court again. I would be sent to a convent to live out the rest of my days as a nun. I grabbed my skirts, turned on my heel and ran out of Katherine's chambers, without even a curtsey towards the bitch.

I ran and ran until I ran straight into a wall, except it wasn't a wall at all. It was a person, and not just any person. It was the King. I didn't realize where I was until I looked around and realized I hadn't been running towards my chambers. I was outside of his Majesty's chambers. Before I knew what I was doing, I held him close and fell into darkness.

My life as I knew it was over.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

"Quickly, don't just stand there help me bring her in to my chambers Stefan!"

"This girl runs smack into you in the hall and you don't wish to have her beheaded? Are you feeling alright Damon?"

"This girl? This girl has a name brother." I glared at my younger brother. How could he not see her beauty and that she was clearly distraught before she ran into me?

"Oh? And what might her name be?"

"Her name is Elena. And now that you have bothered me enough about yours and your lovely wife's plans for your new summer palace, do you not have somewhere else to be and someone else to pester?" I looked up and gave him a sly smile.

"And would your betrothed not be at all upset to learn that you have a young lady in your bed while no one remains in your chambers with you dear brother?"

"Unlike you Stefan, I do not feel the need to stay completely devoted to my wife. But I do applaud you for keeping yourself available for your wife's pleasure only" and with that comment Stefan turned red and abruptly left my chambers in a huff.

I walked over to where Elena was lying passed out on my bed. She looked like a fallen angel. Her face was stained with tears and she looked terribly pail. I reached my hand out and brushed some stray hair that had fallen out of her headdress off of her face. At the contact she stirred and woke up.

"Where am I?" she looked around the room confused.

"Shhh you are safe, don't fret." She looked up at me and visibly relaxed. "Would you care for some wine to calm your nerves? You look terrified! I have some bread and cheese as well?"

"I should be returning to my rooms to pack my belongings. I am so sorry to have bothered your Majesty." She stood and moved towards the door. What was she talking about packing her things? Was she going on a trip? I moved to block her from the doorway.

"Pack your belongings? Lady Gilbert are you going somewhere? You only just arrived at court!"

"I am returning to my family home at Hever Castle your Majesty."

"For how long? Is someone ill?"

"No one is ill your Majesty. I will be staying there until my family decides what to do with me. Now that I have shamed them they will most likely send me to the convent to become a nun."

Convents? Hever Castle? What the hell was she talking about?

"Elena I demand an answer for all of this! Why are you leaving court?"

She moved and sat back down on the bed.

"Princess Katherine learned of our walk in the Maze of Roses last evening. She became very upset with me. Then a guard informed her that you were going to ask me to a private dinner in your chambers tonight. She banished me from her court and ordered me to leave and never speak to you again. She's furious Damon. And now I have to return home to my parents and disgrace them. I told you this was not a good idea Damon!" she fell apart and began to sob once more.

I was mad with rage. I could not believe that Katherine could think she had control over MY court. That she had the right to banish MY subjects. This was insanity, and she had pushed too far.

"You are not going anywhere. SHE HAS NO RIGHT TO DO THIS IN MY COURT!" I boomed. Elena shrank back against the bed in response to my outburst. "Stay here, I will go take care of this right now. When I return I expect you to still be here." I turned when I realized I was giving her orders. "What I meant was, that if you would agree to join me for supper?" she looked up at me with a hesitant look. "Please Elena, I promise no one will know of it. Katherine will never hurt you again." Slowly she began to smile.

"I am rather hungry your Majesty."

"Brilliant! Help yourself to anything you want. Unfortunately you cannot ring for the servants as you will be found out. Anything you require I will be happy to fetch for you when I return. You are welcome to browse my library of works. I will be back shortly."

"Thank you your Majesty. I do not know why you have chosen me to hold as highly as you do, but I am grateful. And not just for the material things you provide for me, but for the companionship. For being my friend." She smiled a breathtaking smile. I turned and left the room before I had the chance to take her right then and there on my bed.

Several minutes later I was making my way up the Cathedral steps. I could see Katherine on her knees at the altar, her head bowed in prayer. I marched into the church not caring who I was disturbing at the moment.

"HOW DARE YOU" I bellowed. Being in a cathedral, my voice echoed throughout the vaults in the ceiling. Katherine stood and whipped around to face me.

"Your Majesty I am in the house of God devoting myself to our lord and saviour, and you dare interrupt me? What is the meaning of this?" Now she was taking a tone with me, delightful.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW, RETURN TO YOUR CHAMBERS AT ONCE. MASS IS OVER." The priest turned to tell me off but I glared at him and he assumed returning to his chambers would be the smarter idea.

I grabbed Katherine by the sleeve of her dress and dragged her over to a pew. "Tell me it is not true Katherine. Tell me you did not feel that you were above my authority and able to banish my members of court?" At that Katherine's eyes began to burn with rage.

"Damon I am your wife to be, you have no business shacking up with a common whore."

The next sound that filled the cathedral was the echo of my hand striking across Katherine's face.

"YOU WILL NEVER DEFY ME AGAIN, I AM YOUR KING AND TO DISOBEY ME IS TREASON."

Katherine pushed off the pew and ran out of the church sobbing. I was so angry with her. I knew then and there that I did not want to marry her. Having to choose between running after Katherine and sorting this out, or returning to my chambers and dining with the beautiful Elena Gilbert I knew the answer would always be Elena.

It will always be Elena.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! I should have the next chapter up by next week! <strong>

**Let me know what you think! I have so many different ideas for ways this story could go, but I want to know what all of you think!**

**ALSO! Please please please check out my tumblr site for udpates and inspiration behind this story! elisabethstaunton. **

**xoxo**

**-ES**


	7. Cloak and Dagger

**Here is the latest chapter in The Heretic! This chapter is kinda nice and long, and it is ONLY in Elena's point of view! I hope you all like it! I am almost finished chapter 8, which as of right now is only in Damons point of view, but I may add Elena thoughts near the end! **

**The next chapter will have a bit of a jump in it. It is going to take place 5 months after the end of this chapter. BUT that is only because it would take me about 20 chapters to get to the point I need to be at if I dont do the jump! I hope you all like it! Let me know your thoughts with a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I wish I did! Especially Damon ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hold on, hold on, you are loved<strong>  
><strong>Little Miss brand new start, <strong>  
><strong>Little Miss do your part, <strong>  
><strong>Little Miss big ole heart beats wide open, she's ready now for love<strong>  
><strong>It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, <strong>  
><strong>Yeah, sometimes ya gotta lose 'til ya win, <strong>  
><strong>It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, <strong>  
><strong>It'll be alright again<strong>

**EPOV**

I ran my hand over the spines of the many books that lined the shelves. His Majesty had thousands of books in his room alone I could only imagine how many were stocked in the library. I searched for any familiar titles but noticed that none stuck out to me. His Majesty's collection was built mostly of war tactics, the teachings of religions around the world, ships and waterways of Europe, and some here and there about politicians and their views on the English Monarchy. I couldn't believe how dull and lifeless his collection was.

Sure it had facts that could fill a university, but it had no literature, no romance no adventure. How could anyone bear to read such lackluster writings day in and day out? I made a mental note that if his Majesty were to spare me living out the rest of my days in a convent then the least I could do to repay him would be to give him an adventure book. I decided to try a book about the building of ships. When I was a young girl growing up I would watch from my father's shoulders as the ships were launched from the ports. I was always fascinated with the ships, yet I had never been on one ever in my lifetime.

I sat down at his Majesty's table and began to read the pages describing beautiful ships that sailed around the world. It made me long to smell the salt water and feel the free wind whipping through my loose unveiled hair. After only moments of reading the book, I stood and moved to the window that overlooked the Thames. I noticed that the river curved around the back of the palace, and upon further analysis I realized that his Majesty's chambers continued around the same way as the river. Seeing as I would be here in his Majesty's chambers for quite some time I decided to follow the river around his chambers to see where it would lead.

I ran my fingers along the stone walls and followed along until I was in his Majesty's bedchambers. I moved closer to the bed, the quilts were of a deep crimson red. They were bold against the dark black wood of the bed frame. Suddenly I longed to be lying in the bed. I shook the feelings away and continued moving along the wall. A couple of minutes later I came to a large golden tapestry hanging from the wall. The tapestry showed a beautiful woman, dressed in bright purple robes, with two young boys at her sides, one fair and one dark haired. The fair haired child was younger, and he had green eyes.

The older boy with the dark hair had sparkling blue eyes that perfectly matched the woman's. The tapestry was beautiful all by itself, but somehow seemed to be lit up, almost ethereal. I pulled the tapestry away from the wall and a window was revealed. Sunlight poured into the room and blinded my eyes. When they adjusted I pulled myself up and looked out over the Thames River. The view was spectacular. Right below the king's chambers was the master harbour. This was where the ships were built, and the King got to watch whenever he pleased. He was so lucky. I would give anything for a view like this one day, to remind me of my childhood memories.

I decided to go back to the main chamber and continue reading the book I had selected. I had a feeling that his Majesty would not approve of me lurking around his chambers. I smoothed the tapestry back into place and followed back through the way I came. I sat back down at his Majesty's desk and opened the book back to the page I had left off at. About an hour and 30 pages later his Majesty had still not returned and my neck was beginning to get stiff. I looked back towards his Majesty's bed chambers and eyed the corner of his bed. It looked so warm and inviting. The feeling of desire to be wrapped in the silky sheets of his Majesty's bed returned. I decided I would take a small nap on the bed and if questioned I would simply say that I was feeling weak from the mornings activities with the Princess.

I hopped up onto the massive bed and lied back onto the fluffy pillows. It was the most comfy bed I have ever laid in. I attempted to get comfy but the pins in my headdress were stabbing through into my head. Slowly I removed the pins and pulled off the fitted cloth. My hair fell to my shoulders and I felt my scalp relax. I laid back down and suddenly all of the stress from the morning caught up to me. The last thing I remember was drifting off thinking about beautiful ships and his Majesty.

_"**Elena darling, it's time to wake up, you have been sleeping for most of the journey." I stirred and slowly began to wake up and when I did I was met with beautiful blue eyes. **_

_"**Mmm hello my darling" I smiled and lifted myself up so that we were face to face.**_

_**There was a knock on the door and we both looked up.**_

_"**We are nearly at port, if your Majesties would care to join us on deck" the guard announced and then left the room.**_

_"**Shall we then?" Damon reached out and took my hand and lifted me up off of the huge bed. He kissed my hand and pulled a cloak off of the end of the bed and wrapped it around my shoulders. He kissed my forehead and then dropped to his knees.**_

_**I looked down and placed my hands over my very pregnant belly. Damon leaned in and kissed all around my hands.**_

_"**I think it's safe to say my darling that you are the first woman to bring this king to his knees" he smiled and gave my belly one last kiss before standing and leading me out towards the deck.**_

_"**His Royal Majesty the King of England and her Majesty the Queen" the guard announced once we emerged onto the balcony. Everyone on board bowed and clapped for us. **_

_**Suddenly I felt tired, "Damon my love, I think I'm going to go back to bed," and then I collapsed on deck.**_

_"**Elena! Elena wake up!" I could still hear Damon shouting for me to wake up. **_

_"**Elena, Elena wake up."**_

"Elena, Elena wake up." My vision began to focus again. I was looking up into those same blue eyes.

"Damon?" I looked around and I was not on the ship anymore. I was back in the King's chambers. I was lying in the King's bed.

I immediately scurried off of the bed and attempted to smooth out my dress. Damon called my name and I spun around. As I did my loose hair flipped all around my face, I gasped and reached up praying that my headdress was still pinned in place, and that's when I realized it wasn't. I was partially undressed caught lying in the King's bed, alone. I was most certainly going to be hanged for this.

"Elena please its' okay, are you feeling okay? Did you need to lie down some more?" he seemed more stressed than when he left earlier.

"Your Majesty forgive me, I did not mean to intrude, and I beg your deepest pardon for not being dressed properly." I dropped into a pathetically low curtsey and prayed he would not throw me out of court the way Katherine had done.

"Elena please," he tried again to speak but I could not stop the words from flowing out of my mouth.

"Your Majesty please do not have me hanged I beg you! I shall leave court and never return but please, just do not have me hanged." I fell onto the floor as my hair fell wildly around my face. My eyes were wide with fear.

"Elena why on earth would I have you hanged?" he was close now, right in front of my face. He lifted up his hand and caressed my cheek.

"The Princess Katherine, she said if she ever found me with you again she would have me hanged." At that point I lost it. I fell for the second time that day into the King's warm arms and began to sob.

The King was very quiet for a long time as I continued to sob in his arms. He brushed my hair back and held me, but he did not speak for a very long time.

"Elena look at me," he pulled my chin up with his hand and I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. I sniffled a little as he wiped the tears off of my cheeks. "I promise you Elena Gilbert that so long as I am King of England you will never face the noose. And shall you outlive me, then I will make it law that you shall never face the noose. You will be left to live out your days happily and in peace." He smiled at me a warm genuine smile. He seemed happier now than when I had first awoken in his chambers earlier this morning.

"Your Majesty it is treason to speak of your death," I looked up into his beautiful eyes "and I believe it would be a great tragedy to have to live in a world without you."

He smiled at my words. He picked up the book I was looking at and turned to me. "Do you like ships Elena?"

I smiled sheepishly at the King, "I love ships your Majesty, though I have never set foot on one in my life. My father and I used to watch your ships set sail in the harbour when I was a small child. That's one of my most treasured memories."

"Elena when my next ship is built," the king picked up my small hand in his, "would you do me the honour of christening it with me?"

I gasped but I did not pull my hand out of his. Was he truly asking me to christen his new ship with him when his fiancé to be was plotting my death just for speaking to him? Katherine would have me burned at the stake for this! "Your Majesty I believe that is the Princess Katherine's duty, is it not?" I asked him shyly, not wanting to upset him again.

"Well I am the King, it is my ship, and I want you to christen it with me Elena. Do not fret, I will have your father appointed a new title to make it plausible for the rest of the court.

"Your Majesty this is truly too grand a gesture!"

"Elena I am asking you as a friend, please stand by my side for this? I want someone whom I actually like to be up there with me. This is my ship after all, I don't want her memory tainted with Katherine's bad temper."

I laughed out loud at his statement, "Alright your Majesty, I will stand with you for the christening of your ship."

He smiled and kissed my hand.

"Damon what are you calling this ship?"

"I have not yet decided, but I assure you, when I know, so will you." Just then there was a knock at the main door, "Wait here, I will be right back." He smiled as he moved me to stand behind the door of his bed chambers. As soon as his hand left mine I began to get nervous. What if it was Katherine? What if she made some false accusations and I really was going to be arrested? I was frozen in fear behind the door. I listened intently to the conversation and soon realized it was a man at the door. It sounded like my Uncle Alaric.

"Is Elena okay?"

"Yes she's calmed down now. Katherine was completely out of line. I told her never again to assume she has authority in my court. I swear Alaric if she ever threatens Elena with the noose again I will throw this marriage out the window! Fuck Italy and this stupid alliance, I could take France by myself if I wanted to."

Alaric laughed, "yes and you would claim it yours by lunchtime and have the old king's head mounted on a spike while you feast at his throne." They then hugged and laughed loudly at each other. Alaric entered the chambers and closed the door behind him. "I also have the package you asked for Damon."

"So soon? That was quick indeed, remind me to send Rose my personal thanks later on."

Alaric sat down at the table and Damon made his way back towards me. "Elena, please come out here and join us, it's okay it's just your Uncle Alaric. I nodded and smiled at Damon.

I entered the room and Alaric gave me a warm smile. I gave him a hug and sat down beside him.

"Elena I noticed the other night that you own a riding cloak."

"Yes your Majesty, it belonged to my cousin what of it?"

"Well it is a bit worn and a beautiful lady such as yourself should have beautiful things."

"Your Majesty I'm not sure I follow?"

Then his majesty pulled out a parcel wrapped in a beautiful golden paper with a big bow on the top. He handed it to me and gestured that I open it.

I slowly pulled the bow open and unfolded the paper, underneath was a beautiful deep blue fabric with beautiful silver flowers along the trim.

I pulled open the fabric and realized it was a beautiful riding cloak. The hood had the same silver detail along the trim and the inside was lined with a thin black fur for warmth.

I swung the cloak around my shoulders and reveled in the feeling of the soft fur against my skin. The cloak was so warm, yet exceptionally light on my shoulders. It was absolutely beautiful.

"I assume there is no sense in refusing your gift" I asked him.

"Absolutely not my dear, you are stuck with it!" he laughed. Damon then wrapped his arms around my waist, picked me up and twirled me around his chambers, both of us laughing the entire time.

I knew then and there that things would never be the same between myself and the King again. I was falling for him, madly and deeply. I was falling for the King of England, and in three short months he would be married to my worst enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you all liked it!<strong>

**Like I said before, the next chapter will take place 5 months into the future! **

**Review please!**

**Xoxo**

**E.S.**


	8. I Still Believe in Waltzes

**Here is chapter eight! **

**This chapter took me longer than expected, I was originally planning on having a general explanation of events leading up to the next point where the story would continue, but instead I expanded the chapter and included several flashbacks that help to peice together the 5 month gap that has happened. The amount of flashbacks I have added have also caused me to break the 5 month gap into two chapters. This chapter is part one and chapter nine will be part two. Chapter ten will be the return of the King to England and the story will continue from their.**

**Another quick note:**

**This story is not a book that will be published and sold throughout the world it is a hobby and a SIDE project that I enjoy when I have the time to work on it. As everyone knows life can get hectic and I myself am a full-time student and have a part-time job. I was unaware that I had a deadline to post certain chapters within certain time frames, and if the "guest" who left me the review stating that I had to update more frequently would like to send me a schedule of appropriate dates to post by, well lets be honest it wont make we want to update any quicker. If you don't want to wait for me to write out my chapters and post them, then dont. No one is forcing you to read this story, and if you are going to keep on being so negative with your reviews then just dont read the story, I wont lose any sleep. I appreciate criticism, but again this is a site for fun writing, this is not a university assignment with deadlines. As for the length of my chapters, once again I was unnawear of a minimum length requirement. **

**I apologize to all of my readers for not posting as quick as I should be, but as you all know, its not always that easy!**

**Sorry for keeping the people who actually enjoy this story from getting to the chapter by putting this here in the authors note, but again the reviewer didnt send me their name so I couldn't address them privately. **

**Hope this clears up some issues! **

**On with the show ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>To think I might not see those eyes<br>****  
>Makes it so hard not to cry<strong>

**And as we say our long goodbyes**

**I nearly do**

General POV

Five months had passed since Elena and Damon first met at court and many things had happened since that fateful day.

Elena had fallen in love with the King of England.

Damon had fallen in love with a woman who was not his betrothed.

"_**Elena can I tell you something" Damon grabbed my hands and looked me deep in the eyes. We were standing at the middle of the maze of roses, our secret meeting place in the middle of the night. **_

"_**Elena I just need to say this once, you just need to hear it. I love you Elena."**_

"_**Damon I love you too, but you're getting married in 4 days, it's not right."**_

"_**It is right Elena, just not right now," Damon paused and then looked up into Elena's eyes "Elena what if I told you I had a plan that would ensure us to be together?"**_

"_**Damon?"**_

"_**Once Katherine and I are married I will leave for France, stating that I cannot be free to love my wife and bring children into the world while the King of France still sits on his throne. Then, when I have conquered France with the help of the Italian army, I will claim that my marriage was never consummated and that I wish to have it annulled. The Pope will grant my annulment and we will be free of Katherine and able to be with each other forever my darling."**_

"_**Damon that sounds perfect, almost too perfect. Do you think it would really work?"**_

"_**My love I am the King of England. I will make it work. I won't go one more day without you once I return from France, that I promise you." Damon leaned over and kissed Elena on the cheek. Together they stayed in each other's embrace for the remainder of the night.**_

Four days later Katherine and Damon were married in a private ceremony in the Abby with only the highest of court members present. Katherine made sure her ladies in waiting would be present so that Elena would be forced to watch her marry Damon.

Elena watched as Katherine and Damon exchanged their vows.

They did not seal their vows with a kiss, as Damon argued that he would look forward to the kiss more upon his return from France. It would give him motivation to win his great war.

_**Elena lined up beside the rest of the ladies in waiting and together they all knelt at the altar. They all crossed themselves and then stood, turned and walked towards the side of the altar, awaiting the arrival of the Princess. **_

_**Before the doors opened and Katherine was announced, Elena stole a quick glance towards the King. He was looking straight back at her. She smiled softly and bowed her head, knowing that if their plan failed, Damon would be married to Katherine, and they would never get their happily ever after.**_

_**As if he could sense her worry, Damon threw her a devilish smirk and wink. He would see to it that Elena and he were married before the year was out.**_

_**All too soon the doors to the Abby were opened and Katherine made her way down the aisle. She was wearing a gold gown cut low around the neck, with flowers sewn into the bodice. She had a hefty crown atop her hair that looked too big for her head. She sneered at Elena as she passed her ladies and turned to smile at her husband to be.**_

_**Damon stared at Katherine stone-faced and nodded towards the archbishop to get started.**_

_**Elena couldn't help but notice that the King was dressed from head to toe in black, as if in mourning. She assumed this was no accident on his part and the thought gave her strength to stomach the rest of the ceremony.**_

"_**I, Damon, take thee to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth." Damon spoke as he picked up Katherine's wedding band and slid it onto her finger. **_

_**The King's vows were cold and lacked any emotion. Katherine's mother and father seemed none too pleased at the King's presentation during his marriage to their daughter.**_

_**Katherine then turned towards Damon with his ring in her hand, "I take thee, Damon, to be my wedded husband. I, Katherine, take thee to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth."**_

_**Katherine spoke her vows much more dramatically, drawing out the words husband, from this day forward, till death. Elena was certain she saw Damon roll his eyes when Katherine spoke about becoming poor. He knew all too well that if the kingdom fell tomorrow, Katherine would be returning to Italy with her family as soon as she heard word.**_

"_**The King and Princess will now seal their union with a kiss" spoke the archbishop. Damon then took Katherine's hand in his, pulled it up to his mouth, and placed a quick kiss on it. **_

_**Katherine did not seem too pleased about the lack of a real wedding kiss, but she obliged, not wanting to upset the hot headed King.**_

Once the ceremony ended everyone was instructed to attend a feast in the great hall, as well as a dance that would go on until the early hours of the morning. Katherine permitted her ladies in waiting to attend the dinner so long as they stayed seated at their table across the hall. All through the night not one lady moved, not even Princess Alexia who refrained from making a scene on her brother-in-laws wedding day.

"_**Damon I want to dance, please come dance with me!" Katherine was happier than a dog with a bone. She was on her fourth goblet of wine and was getting louder than Damon could stand. **_

"_**Then for heaven's sake go dance woman. There are plenty enough young lads here to entertain you for the rest of the evening."**_

"_**But I want to dance with my husband!" Katherine pouted. Suddenly Damon had a brilliant idea. He got up and walked over to the table where his members of court were seated. **_

"_**Gentlemen, it seems as though my delightful wife wants to dance with me. However I seem to only have enough drink in me to stomach one dance with her, what say you all take a turn with her when I'm done? And this favour consists of dancing ONLY, and yes I am looking at you Tyler Lockwood!" the men at the table all laughed loudly and agreed to help the King with his predicament. **_

_**Damon then walked over to Katherine, extended his hand and asked her to dance. They danced for a short period of time before Stefan asked if he could cut in and steal a dance with the Queen. Katherine obliged happily and was swept up into the younger prince's arms. Damon then made his move while his new wife was distracted.**_

_**He walked over to where the ladies in waiting were seated and asked his sister-in-law Princess Alexia to share a dance with him. She smirked, searched for her own husband, and accepted when she saw that he was dancing with Katherine. **_

"_**Why have you pawned your wife off onto my poor husband Damon?" she sighed once they were off in the middle of the floor."**_

"_**He is doing me a favour, there is only so much I can take of the woman you see." **_

"_**Is your Majesty regretting this marriage already?" she gave him a wide-eyed stare, "I am shocked!" she then threw her head back and laughed. Damon joined her and they twirled a little bit more. **_

"_**I see the way you look at Lady Gilbert Damon, what do you have planned for her?"**_

_**Damon smiled softly, "if you must know Lexi, I plan to make her my wife, but please refrain from telling your darling husband, he isn't one for keeping secrets and I am sure he will be none too happy about the fact!" **_

_**Lexi just stared at the King. "Damon how on earth may I ask, do you plan on achieving this? I'm not sure if you were completely present today but you married KATHERINE not ELENA." **_

_**Damon just gave her his cocky smile, "my dear sister, you forget-" **_

"_**-yes I know, we all know. You are the King."**_

_**Damon pouted, "you stole my line."**_

_**Lexi through her head back and laughed, "yes, and you threw my husband to the dogs!"**_

"_**Alexia, did you just call my darling bride a bitch?" the both looked at each other and began to laugh once more. With that they had made it back to the table where the Princess had been seated. **_

_**From across the room Damon watched as Lord Tyler Lockwood took over for Stefan.**_

"_**There your husband is safe and sound, why don't you go dance with him? And you are free from waiting on Katherine while I am in France," Lexi gave Damon a genuine smile and kissed him on the cheek. "Take care of my baby brother for me sister." Lexi curtseyed and made her way across the hall towards Stefan.**_

_**Damon then reached out to ask Lady Caroline Forbes to share the next dance with him. **_

_**Elena sat and wondered why Damon did not simply ask her to dance. Why he seemed to be asking everyone but. She continued to sit and watch as he twirled around the hall with every other woman but her. **_

_**Soon after Tyler and Katherine finished dancing, Lord Mason Lockwood, Tyler's older brother asked Katherine to dance. Katherine seemed delighted at all of the attention, until she noticed that her husband was not in his seat. She accepted Lord Mason and they began to dance, the whole time she was not laughing at his jokes, she was staring at Damon dancing his way through her ladies in waiting.**_

_**Damon dropped Caroline back off at the table, and then picked Lady Rebekah Howard for the next dance. Elena was becoming extremely confused, hoping she hadn't done anything to upset the King. **_

_**Damon and Katherine danced around each other all evening switching partners simultaneously. Once Mason gave his gracious exit, the King's best friend Lord Alaric Saltzman stepped up to the plate. At the same time across the room, Damon asked Lady Jenna Saltzman for the next dance. **_

"_**Tell me something Lord Saltzman, why is it that Damon prefers the company of Lady Gilbert over me?" Katherine was beginning her seventh goblet of wine of the night. **_

"_**Your Majesty is mistaken; the King loves you and spends all of his available time with you." Alaric replied. **_

"_**I am not mistaken. Damon and Lady Gilbert are constantly together. I know that when he says he is tired, he is with her. When he says he must meet with his cardinals he is with her. When he says he wishes to dine alone, he dines with her. When he prays, he prays with her. Why does she captivate him so much?"**_

"_**My Lady, I assure you the King is not interested in Elena in the ways in which you think. He has never asked her or anyone to become his mistress. He is faithful to you your Majesty."**_

"_**I do not wish to speak of this an longer, dance with me Lord Saltzman, it is my wedding day!" together they twirled a little while longer. Katherine becoming more and more the unbalanced drunk, Alaric becoming more and more annoyed at the Queen's antics. **_

"_**Your Majesty, I must beg you to be careful with my niece. She is the closest thing I have to a daughter and I swore to my sister I would protect her while she was here at court. I know that your new wife has not taken too kindly towards Elena, and I fear that while you are away in battle, that she might do something to have her harmed. Your Majesty I mean you no disrespect I only beg you for your protection if you truly care for my niece." Jenna was out of breath by the time she had finished her speech. Damon was smiling amused down at his best friend's wife.**_

"_**Jenna do you think Katherine would attempt to have Elena charged while I was away?" Jenna looked unsure as of how to answer.**_

"_**Your Majesty is the best friend of my husband and so I feel as though I can speak freely with you. Yes your Majesty, I would not put it past the Queen to do something like that to my niece."**_

"_**Jenna I have sworn to Elena that so long as I am King she would never have to face the noose or see the inside of a prison cell. I make the same promise to you. As extra precaution while I am away in France I will appoint Stefan and Alaric to watch over Katherine and make sure no harm comes to Elena."**_

"_**Thank you your Majesty, it will be a great relief when you conquer the French and return to England" Damon smiled at Jenna, and granted her permission to share a dance with her husband once they were finished. **_

_**Moments later, Lord Jeremy Gilbert stood and asked a very drunk Queen Katherine to dance with him. She happily accepted and fell into his arms rather sloppily. **_

_**At this point in the night Elena was very distraught. The king had not once asked her to dance and they only way she was allowed to leave the table was if Katherine dismissed her and she was too busy dancing with every man of the court to give her ladies any notice. **_

_**Suddenly a shadow blocked Elena's view of the hall. She looked up and was met with a beautiful pair of blue eyes, the same pair of blue eyes that stole her heart many days ago. **_

"_**Elena, come dance with me" Damon smiled down at her. Elena beamed up at the King. He hadn't forgotten about her! He was asking her to dance!**_

"_**Your Majesty I though you would never ask" she smiled and laughed as he swooped her onto the dance floor. **_

Damon and Elena danced the longest out of all of the other couples in the hall. Katherine changed partners several more times, too drunk to notice that Elena remained wrapped in the King's arms for the rest of the evening.

Damon excused himself after a short period to get ready for his journey.

Before leaving, he met secretly with Elena one last time in the maze of roses. She gave him a beautifully detailed kerchief of deep blue that matched his favourite dress of hers. The cloth had her initials sewn in a lighter blue that matched the King's eyes. Elena begged the King to return safely to her. Damon held Elena close one last time as she sobbed quietly, begging him not to leave her. He promised she would be well looked after while he was away and that when he returned he would announce his divorce from Katherine.

That morning as the sun began to rise up above the horizon, Damon led his troops towards the harbour, where they would set sail to the south. It would be months before word travelled of their progress in France. No one knew how many would make it back alive.

Weeks passed while the two armies fought and fought. Slowly England began to advance towards the heart of France, King Louis's palace.

_**A soldier ran towards the heart of the city, searching for the tent with the largest flag flying above it. He fell to his knees panting, and kissed the air towards the blue and red fabric that flashed six gold lions and six gold fleur de lis's. He had made it back alive, and now he would have to share his news with his King. **_

_**He asked the guard to announce his arrival to the King. "Your Majesty, a foot soldier requests an audience with you" the guard spoke quietly to the King. He nodded and the young soldier was allowed entry into the warm tent. The King was seated in a large wooden chair, his feet were thrown up onto the large table in front of him. Maps of the city and surrounding areas were strewn across the table with different knives and objects marking certain locations on them. The King was using another knife to slowly cut slices off of an apple. He looked as though he was enjoying his summer progress rather than in the midst of a bloody war. **_

"_**Your Majesty I have news from the front lines" spoke the soldier.**_

_**At this the King looked up towards the young lad dangerously, "and?" he pressed.**_

"_**We did it Sire, they have fallen back." The King smiled at this. He raised the hand that was holding the knife and used the hilt to scratch his bearded chin.**_

"_**And the King, what of him? Does he live?"**_

"_**Yes your Majesty, he remains prisoner. Our troops will keep him imprisoned until you can ride out to see him yourself." The soldier kept eyeing the apple in his King's hand, he hadn't eaten in what felt like days. The king slowly stood and offered the soldier a seat at the table. He motioned for a servant to bring the boy some wine and bread. The soldier thanked his Majesty greatly and dove in to the food hungrily. **_

"_**So it is done," spoke the elated King. "England has conquered France."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope everyone liked it, the next chapter will be mostly filler and then chapter 10 is when the real excitement will begin!<strong>

**Thank you to everyone who liked/favourited/followed/reviewed this story, it means alot! :)**

**xo  
>E.S.<strong>


End file.
